charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Turner
Cole Turner was the human half of the Upper-Level demon, Belthazor and the ex-husband of Phoebe Halliwell. Early History Cole was born in 1885 to California state assemblyman Benjamin Colerige Turner and an Upper Level demon mother named Elizabeth. ("Coyote Piper") Shortly after Cole was born, Benjamin found out his wife was a demon and tried to take Cole from her, but Elizabeth killed her husband with an energy ball and raised Cole herself. Elizabeth taught Cole to despise his human side for its "weaknesses." He suppressed it so completely that he became one of the most powerful demons of all time, under the name Belthazor. The Source of All Evil saw a good deal of promise in Cole, and had Elizabeth put him through law school so he could blend into human society as an important lawyer. Many upper-level demons seek to infiltrate the mortal world in order to further the cause of evil, and Cole was particularly well-suited to this since he was half-human. Sometime around 1900 or 1901, the Source selected Cole to become a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite society of upper-level demons. ("The Demon Who Came in from the Cold") Over the next century, he made a reputation for himself as a cold, ruthless and methodical assassin who could kill anyone, an athame being his weapon of choice. Agent of The Triad Cole was hired by the Triad to get close to and kill the Charmed Ones. The Triad promised to give him his father's soul if successful. ("Sight Unseen") The Triad and the Source believed that since Cole was half-human, he could get closer to the sisters than a full-blooded demon could. ("Sleuthing With the Enemy") To do so, Cole was set up as an assistant district attorney in San Francisco. ("The Honeymoon's Over") Cole first meets the Halliwells in the season premiere of Season 3, in which he investigates the attack on the sisters' friend Darryl Morris. The sisters witnessed the attack and foiled the assailant, Emilio Smith, who was possessed by a Guardian demon in a plan to spread evil in the San Francisco area. When he arrives there, the youngest Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell, is immediately taken with him. Cole calls the sisters in as witnesses for the man's trial, but the judge, William Hamilton, acquits him. Hamilton, it turns out, is an upper-level demon who is assigning Guardians to criminals. He sends Emilio after Cole, but Prue and Phoebe manage to save Cole. At Emilio's next arraignment, Piper freezes the innocents in hopes of smoking out whoever is assigning the demons. Cole only pretends to freeze; in the midst of the ensuing struggle he shimmers to Hamilton's chambers and kills him by sending him up in flames. ("The Honeymoon's Over") Within the next few months, Cole becomes very close to Phoebe and they begin dating. Cole had done extensive research on the Charmed Ones, and set his sights on Phoebe because he believed as the youngest sister, she was the most vulnerable. Cole first strikes against the sisters when he gets word that Piper and Leo are planning to marry, despite the Elders' vehement opposition to allowing the wedding. He alerts the Triad, who in turn alert the Elders. This doesn't appear to make sense at first, but it turned out both the Triad and the Elders feared that if a Whitelighter were allowed to marry a Charmed One, the concentration of power would be massive enough to irreparably damage the Grand Design. Later, he makes two attempts to steal the Book of Shadows. After his first few attempts to assassinate Phoebe and her sisters, he starts protecting them so that his assignment can continue. Eventually, his human half falls deeply in love with Phoebe. His growing love for Phoebe soon overwhelms his demonic nature; demons can't handle human emotions. Eventually he stands up for the sisters and protects them, even though they do not know that Cole and Belthazor are the same person. Under pressure from the Triad, Cole employs the help of Andras, the demon of rage, to turn the sisters against each other and strip them of their powers. A distraught Phoebe then goes to Cole's apartment. Cole slips an athame into his pants, intending to kill Phoebe, but can't bring himself to do it. Andras is watching, and threatens to rat him out to the Triad. When Cole threatens to kill him, Andras angers him enough to turn into Belthazor, then possesses him and forces him to attack the sisters. However, Prue deflected an energy ball back at Belthazor, ejecting Andras. Belthazor then vanquishes Andras, but Piper manages to gash off part of his flesh so she and her sisters can create a vanquishing potion. The Triad attempts to kill Cole for his treason, but Cole turns on them, supposedly killing them before fleeing back to his apartment to recuperate. ("Power Outage") ''When the Source found out about this, he sent Krell, a demonic Bounty Hunter, to kill Cole unless he came to his senses and killed the Charmed Ones. When Phoebe goes to see Cole at his apartment, she finds that Cole is wounded and calls Leo to heal him. Leo tries to heal him but realizes that something is terribly wrong when he finds that he can't heal all of him, only his human half. He warns Phoebe that Cole is at least part-demon, and might very well be Belthazor. Phoebe doesn't believe him at first, but grows more suspicious while searching Cole's apartment. When Prue and Piper, who are working with Krell, break in to Cole's apartment, Cole grabs Phoebe and shimmers to the mausoleum, proclaiming his love for her. He tells her that being with her reawakened his human half; over the years he'd forgotten what it meant to be human. Phoebe is heartbroken, but when Cole kills Krell before he can kill Phoebe, Phoebe fakes Cole's death and tells him to run. ''("Sleuthing With the Enemy") Outlaw Demon Cole does not return until two months later and gets in touch with Phoebe. He tells her that he wants to turn good and suppress his demonic side for her love. However, Phoebe doesn't want anything to do with him. Shortly afterward, Prue is kidnapped by the warlock Zile and the dark priestess Dantalian with the intent of forcing Prue to marry Zile in a dark binding ceremony. The ceremony would have not only turned Prue into a warlock, but also contaminated Piper, Phoebe and the Book with evil as well. Dantalian, like most other upper-level dark dignitaries, has the ability to cloak her activities from good beings. Unable to find Prue, Phoebe turns to Cole for help. Cole finds out about Dantalian and goes back to warn Phoebe. By this time, the dark binding ceremony has turned Phoebe into a warlock. However, Cole is unwilling to have Phoebe as evil; he tells Phoebe that evil romances are based on lust and gratification, not love. Piper and Phoebe eventually find Prue and kill Zile and Dantalian, restoring them to good. ("Bride and Gloom") Phoebe initially isn't willing to give Cole a chance, fearing that the pull toward evil will be too strong. However, a week later Phoebe discovers she is psychically linked to Bo Lightfeather, a half-Indian brutally murdered 127 years earlier. The townspeople were cursed into a time loop to help them learn to help Bo without fear. Cole goes back to help Bo, making Phoebe realize she still loves him. ("The Good, the Bad, and the Cursed") Cole becomes a very close ally of the Charmed Ones. He even witnesses Piper and Leo's wedding, and helps clear Prue of murder charges. ("Just Harried") ''Determined to rid himself of his demonic nature forever, he asks Phoebe to make a potion that will permanently strip his demonic powers, leaving only his mortal side. Later, when Cole and the Charmed Ones find out that Cole's old friends in the Brotherhood are planning to take over most of the world's Internet traffic, Cole offers to go undercover. The Charmed Ones and Leo don't like this idea, believing Cole's hold on good is too tenuous. He does manage to help foil the takeover, only to be kidnapped by his old mentor, Raynor. Believing that Cole's love for Phoebe is the only thing keeping him good, Raynor goads Cole, both magically and verbally, into killing a witch the sisters are protecting. This temporarily destroys Cole and Phoebe's relationship. However, after Cole saves Phoebe from being permanently turned into a Banshee, Phoebe believes there's still good left in Cole after all. At considerable risk, she finds Cole in the underworld and throws a potion at him to suppress his demonic side. While at Prue's funeral, Cole is attacked by two demon bounty hunters but he quickly kills them. He and Phoebe then go to check on a girl they met at the funeral, Paige Matthews, after Phoebe gets a premonition of her being attacked by Shax, the same demon who killed Prue. While watching her, they see Paige orb out of the way of Shax' air blast. Cole does some recon work, and discovers the Source sent Shax after Paige because she's not only a Whitelighter-witch hybrid, but Prue, Piper and Phoebe's half-sister--another Charmed One. Later, after the Source turns his attention to turning Paige evil, Cole focuses on the Source's aura (as all demons can) to track the Source down. He is nearly killed in the process by the Source, but Paige and Leo heal him--all of him this time. ''("Charmed Again") '' About a week later, Piper's bottled-up anger over Prue's death causes her to turn into a Fury, a demonic vigilante who takes great pleasure in killing anyone considered an evildoer. Knowing that Furies make evildoers hear the cries of their past victims, Paige suggests using Cole as bait to attract them to the manor. Phoebe doesn't like this idea at all, believing the cries of Cole's many victims could kill him. However, Cole is willing to atone his crimes in order to save Piper. He is nearly paralyzed from his victims' cries, but as planned, it lures Piper to the manor and gives Phoebe, Paige and Leo the chance they need to turn her human again. Later on, Cole discovers that the Source has sent a Chameleon Demon named Alastair to spy on the Charmed Ones. Once uncovered, Alastar is attacked by the sisters and flees. The Source kills Alastair and takes his place as the sisters hunt him down. The Source then kidnaps Piper and takes her to the Underworld, where he uses his mental powers to create a fantasy world where Piper is a mental patient, hoping to trick her into giving up her powers to him. Cole and Leo travel to the Underworld to track down Piper while Phoebe and Paige uses a spell to project themselves into Piper's mind. Cole allows himself to be captured in order to find the Source, but is rescued by Leo who vanquishes one of the bounty hunters through a trick, waking up Cole and allowing him to vanquish the other one. As Piper is about ready to relinquish her powers, Cole bombards the Source with energy balls as he stands immobile controlling Piper's mind. Cole is eventually able to wound The Source, but as he attempts to kill the Source his attack is blocked by the Source's Oracle, who dies so the Source can escape. ''("Brain Drain") Some time later, the sisters become aware of a demon who is killing witches. After Piper scries for the demon from slime they find, Phoebe and Cole attempt to track the demon down. They are attacked by one of a Scavenger demons, which is feeding on the remains left by the killer. It is at this time that Cole asks Phoebe to marry him in a spur of the moment. When Cole has to embrace his demon side in order to defeat another demon, a Potion is used on him to strip him of his demon side, leaving him merely human. ("Black as Cole") Cole becomes Human Shortly after, Cole and Phoebe are possessed by the spirits of Frankie and Lulu, a criminal couple who find their way to the present through a time portal. They go on a crime spree, stealing a diamond ring and a wedding dress, all so they can get married. At the church, Cole is shot and Frankie's spirit escapes, only to be captured by a spirit named Clyde and sent back in time through the time portal. Then Phoebe accepts Cole's marriage proposal. ("A Paige From The Past") Later, The Seer betrays the Source by contacting Cole and giving him The Hollow to help defeat the Source. The Seer and Phoebe then use their combined abilities to put the Hollow back in its crypt and return Piper and Paige's stolen powers. ("Charmed and Dangerous") Cole as the Source .]] However, neither Cole nor the Charmed Ones know that the Seer intends for Cole to become the next Source. When the Source died, the Seer told the sisters that his powers went "into the void." She was referring to the void in Cole's soul where Belthazor had once been. She believed that the Source's essence would enter that void and completely take Cole over. Cole soon starts having nightmares of becoming the new Source, and begins flaming under the Source's influence. He tries to fight the evil growing in him, to no avail. Within a week of the Source's vanquish, he has almost completely taken over Cole. Phoebe senses something is wrong, especially after she thought she felt a premonition coming on (not knowing that the Source was blocking it). She casts a spell to hear her heart's desire, which summons her future and past selves to the present. Older Phoebe refuses to tell Phoebe about the events of the future for fear of changing things for the worse. Learning a young and vulnerable Phoebe is in the present, the demon Kurzon attacks little Phoebe, but Cole protects her. Kurzon attacks again, this time wounding Older Phoebe. He is vanquished by the Charmed Ones, but not before Older Phoebe tells Phoebe to marry Cole. This returns the older and younger versions of Phoebe to their own time. As it turned out, the Seer engineered these attempts on Phoebe's life, believing Phoebe could influence Cole back toward good. Cole threatens to kill the Seer if she betrays him again. ("The Three Faces of Phoebe") By this time, virtually the only thing remaining of Cole's humanity is his love for Phoebe. The Source believed (much to his chagrin) that without Phoebe's love, Cole's soul would die and he himself would cease to exist. Rather than renew the previous Source's war against the Charmed Ones, Cole planned to use Phoebe's love for him to turn her evil and permanently shatter the Power of Three. To that end, Cole orchestrates a number of events to sabotage his own wedding and trick Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding. This is done after the Seer tells he could lose everything if he marries Phoebe in a white wedding. Additionally, she has foreseen Phoebe giving birth to a powerful magical child. The child would have been a powerful good witch similar to his mother and aunts if Cole and Phoebe had been married in a normal way. As a result of the dark wedding, however, the baby would be pure demon and contain nothing of Cole or Phoebe. ("Marry-Go-Round") Shortly after the wedding, Paige sees Cole using demonic powers. Realizing that Paige has become suspicious of him, Cole hires a power broker to imbue her with a demonic power in order to distract her and her sisters so he can impregnate Phoebe with his evil spawn. Once alone with Paige in the manor, Source plays mind games with Paige, nearly driving her insane if not for her sisters' intervention. At the last moment Cole gains enough control over The Source to save Paige by having other power brokers take the power out of her. Later, the Source and the Seer talk about why he saved Paige, and the Seer believes that it was Cole who saved Paige. She also sees that the Source can't overcome Cole's love for Phoebe and that the Source might even love Phoebe. While Paige is convinced that Cole has somehow turned demonic again, Piper, Phoebe and Leo initially don't believe her. ("The Fifth Halliwheel") Cole persuades Phoebe to move into a penthouse suite, ostensibly so they can have peace. However, this is part of Cole's plan to separate her from her sisters. He then begins uniting the various demon and warlock factions in preparation for formally being crowned. The vampires want in on the new alliance, hoping that Cole will end an exile imposed by the previous Source. Although Cole had worked with vampires fairly often when he was Belthazor, he rejected their request for amnesty almost out of hand. Enraged, the Vampire Queen sends several of her minions to bite Paige and make her a vampire under her thrall. They believe that having even one Charmed One on their side will give them enough power to take over the Underworld before Cole can consolidate his power. An enraged Cole declares war on the vampires, and secretly hopes Paige dies in the process. He personally hunts down and kills the Queen--but before Paige can seal her conversion by drinking blood. During this time, Piper grows more suspicious of Cole, and is more willing to listen to Paige's concerns. Even then, she is only willing to believe that Cole is working hand in glove with demons, but isn't a demon himself.("Bite Me") After defeating the vampires, Cole begins final preparations for his coronation as ruler of the Underworld. At this coronation, he is due to lay his hand on the Grimoire, the evil counterpart of the Book of Shadows, and receive his full powers. Hours before the ceremony, he is attacked by an evil Wizard who schemes to seize the Source's powers. Phoebe tells Cole that she's pregnant. His personal assistant, a fellow upper-level demon named Julie, suggests that Cole make her his queen instead, out of concern that Phoebe's influence on him will grow during the pregnancy. It turns out that Julie is actually working for the Seer, who still opposes the idea of a Charmed One as Queen of the Underworld. The Seer warns Cole that he risks losing everything if his love for Phoebe grows much stronger. Shortly after that, Phoebe comes up and tells Cole that she threw fire while she and her sisters were fighting demons, and she didn't like how it felt. As Cole comforts her, Phoebe gets a premonition of him throwing fireballs, killing demons, and working with the Seer and other demons. Horrified, Phoebe runs out of the apartment. Realizing that Phoebe now knows he's a demon, Cole decides to to give up his powers to the wizard. However, guided by the Seer, Phoebe uses her new flamethrowing powers to kill the wizard before the transfer is complete. The couple are then duly crowned as rulers of the Underworld. ("We're Off to See the Wizard") To complete his plan to turn Phoebe evil and destroy the Power of Three, Cole orders the Seer to give Phoebe a prenatal tonic that will not only strengthen the baby, but destroy Phoebe's good side. However, even under the twin influences of the baby and the tonic, Phoebe still can't bring herself to choose between Cole and her sisters. She tries to play both sides, even going as far as to help her sisters protect Greg Conroy, an innocent Cole had marked for death. This severely undermines Cole's support in the Underworld. Several demons are already upset that Phoebe killed several of their compatriots. Under threat of a coup, Cole disguises himself as Phoebe and tricks Piper and Paige into bringing Greg out of hiding, then drops his glamour and kills him with a fireball. Phoebe eventually finds out about the tonic, and Cole admits ordering the Seer to give it to her, claiming that he wanted to spare her the pain he'd felt while having dueling natures fighting inside each other. He talks Phoebe into drinking a glass of the tonic. As they embrace, Cole tells Phoebe he personally killed Greg. This is the final straw for Phoebe; she sides with her sisters and helps them vanquish Cole when they storm the penthouse.("Long Live the Queen") After being vanquished, Cole and the Source finally end up as separate beings in the Demonic Wasteland, where demons usually go after being vanquished. As Cole was born half human (and was in fact fully mortal at the time of his first vanquish), he has a soul while full-blooded demons have no souls. His soul is stuck in the wasteland and has to face a giant monster feeding on the powers of the vanquished demons. The only person Cole believes can help him is Phoebe. Cole's Return Cole begs Phoebe to use a spell in the Grimoire to bring him back to life. However, Phoebe is unwilling to use dark magic ever again and asks him to move on. Cole, now without hope, initially decides to meet his fate, when he accidentally steps on a power from a vanquished demon. Realizing that he can absorb the powers of vanquished demons, Cole kills the beast of the Wasteland and acquires massive demonic powers. He briefly returns to Earth to save Phoebe from a bullet, by switching her position with that of a witch hunter who was shooting at her. He tells her that he isn't giving up on them. ("Witch Way Now?") Cole returns several months later, just as Phoebe is in the process of getting a divorce. He tells Phoebe that he now has a massive arsenal of demonic powers, but wants to use them to atone for his many crimes as Belthazor and the Source. However, by this time Phoebe and her sisters are unwilling to accept him anymore, and Phoebe angrily tells him that it's over. He persists, and Phoebe slashes him with a letter opener. To her horror, drops of his blood start bubbling on a piece of paper; his blood has turned acidic. She later discovers that his blood has eaten away the tip of the letter opener, further alarming her. ("A Witch's Tail Part 1") Later he talks to Paige and Darryl, who convince him to let Phoebe be if he really does love her, and he finally agrees. Shortly afterward, a heartbroken Phoebe is turned into a mermaid. Paige tracks down Cole, believing he might be able to save her. He disagrees but Paige casts a spell to show him how much Phoebe loves him. He goes to save her, and helps her turn human again. Although Phoebe admits she still loves Cole, she tells him they can't ever get back together again. ("A Witch's Tail Part 2") Cole tries to prove that he is still good so that Phoebe will take him back. He saves a future Whitelighter from a fire started by a Siren and is hailed as a hero by all but the Charmed Ones. Although Phoebe believes Cole is sincere about wanting to be good, she is convinced that the evil growing in him from his new powers is too strong, and it's only a matter of time before he gives in to that evil. Phoebe also knew that since Cole had been fully mortal since Belthazor's vanquish, he could not handle having any powers at all in him no matter how much he tried. Just as Phoebe wonders if she's being too hard on Cole, her fears are justified when he is seduced by the Siren. His demonic powers protect him from the deadly effects of the Siren's kiss, but they also cause the evil in him to overcome him and nearly strangle Phoebe to death.("Siren's Song") After many months of loneliness, Cole goes insane due to the weight of the powers he has absorbed and Phoebe's continued rejection of him. He is determined not to be evil, but is now convinced the Charmed Ones will never accept him as good no matter what he does. In the midst of his despair, he tries to provoke the Charmed Ones into killing him by sending a Tracker to kill Leo, Paige and Piper's half-Whitelighter baby (though the baby is saved due to its ability to protect Piper even in the womb). In return, Cole promised to let the Tracker finish off Paige's father, Sam Wilder. However, just as the Tracker is about to kill Sam, Cole kills the Tracker instead--he wanted Sam alive so he could heal Paige, believing that his massive powers meant only the Power of Three could put him out of his misery. As Cole expects, the Charmed Ones storm the penthouse, intent on vanquishing him once and for all with three of their most powerful potions. However, Phoebe sees through the game after Piper and Paige throw their potions, and isn't willing to help Cole commit suicide by witch. Cole flings Phoebe's potion at himself, only to discover he is now invincible; not even the Power of Three can kill him. Cole Tries to Vanquish Himself Colesfailedvanquish.gif Colesfailedvanquish2.gif Shortly after the start of 2003, Phoebe is kidnapped by Jeric, an ancient Egyptian demon who wants to use her body as a host for the spirit of his lover, an evil witch named Isis. Unable to find her, Piper and Paige turn to Cole for help, even when they witness him making several attempts to kill himself. However, Cole instead works hand in glove with Jeric so they can both get their lovers back. Phoebe's body is breaking down from the weight of having two souls in it, and Cole offers to transfer Isis' soul into Paige's body. When Piper and Paige find Phoebe in Egypt, Cole forcibly teleports Piper back to the manor and helps Jeric transfer Isis' soul into Paige's body. Cole tells Piper that she can only save one of her sisters. Isis is the only person who knows how to demummify a body. However, Paige's body is breaking down, and Isis won't revive Phoebe unless Paige's soul is expelled. Piper turns the tables on Cole and Jeric when she casts a spell that sends Isis into the afterlife rather than Paige. Having learned the necessary spell from Isis, Paige revives Phoebe. Piper vanquishes Jeric and Cole understands he lost this time. When Phoebe asks him how he could even consider working with a demon, he answers he's insane and leaves. A disillusioned Phoebe realizes that Cole has turned completely evil again, just as she feared. Gradually, Cole's obsession with Phoebe consumes him, and he vows to get her back at all costs. He even goes as far as to stir up legal difficulties for the Charmed Ones in hopes of tricking them into giving up the manor. In his twisted mind, Cole believes that Phoebe will turn back to him in desperation. He has another plan in mind — getting the Nexus, intending to use its' power to not only turn Phoebe evil, but reorganize the underworld under his leadership and take control of the city. All this accomplishes is to make Phoebe hate him with a passion. When Cole manages to briefly get control of the manor, Phoebe bluffs her way into the basement and banishes the Woogyman just as Cole is taking him in. She then tells Cole to his face that he's nothing to her--and she won't feel a thing when they finally figure out how to vanquish him. Cole as an Avatar In late 2002, Cole was approached by the Avatars, powerful beings that are neither good nor evil, about joining them. He refused at first, but changed his mind in 2003, believing their ability to warp the fabric of reality offered him one final chance to win back Phoebe. Cole then uses his newly-minted powers to alter reality so that Shax killed Paige in 2001, before Piper and Phoebe ever realized she existed. Paige was the first to see the evil building in Cole, so Cole believes Paige was responsible for turning Phoebe against him. Alpha, the leader of the Avatars, warns him this spell is foolish, but Cole refuses to join with the Avatars until he sees this through. While this is all happening, Paige catches a cold, and every time she sneezes, she orbs into a void outside of space and time where beings like the Avatars live. At the exact moment that Cole changes reality, Paige sneezes and thus survives the change. In this new reality, the Power of Three was never restored, and Piper has gone rogue in an effort to hunt down Shax. Cole is married to Phoebe, and they rule the underworld together from the manor. At first, Cole is content, even after the Avatar leader tells him he has lost his Avatar powers and most of the powers he picked up from the Demonic Wasteland (including his invincibility). Instead, he is Belthazor. Cole realizes this leaves him vulnerable, but considers this an acceptable risk; he now believes that he and Phoebe were at their best when he was still half-demon. However, he discovers Phoebe has long since fallen out of love with him in this reality too. She is only still with him to protect Piper from the Source. He also learns that in this reality, he and Phoebe openly cheat on each other. Cole is stunned that their relationship went so far south after they were so fiercely in love, but Phoebe tells him that she doesn't think they were meant to be. When Paige realizes what's going on, she tracks down this reality's Piper, Phoebe and Leo, and convinces them who she is and what Cole has done. Paige, Piper and Leo make the original vanquishing potion for Belthazor, which falls into Phoebe's hands. Cole is convinced she would never throw it, but Phoebe does without any doubts or sorrow. When Cole dies, the spell reverses, and the rightful timeline is restored. ("Centennial Charmed") Cole dies on his 118th birthday (January 19th, 2003), but wanted the other demons to think he just turned 100. Cole's Afterlife Instead of going back to the Wasteland, this time Cole ends up in a "cosmic void between life and death" as punishment for his crimes. It is here that Piper bumps into him after being attacked by a Thorn Demon and is hovering on the brink of death. Cole explains that he is there to help Piper get Leo back after he is taken away by the Elders to be punished for his joining the Avatars. Although Piper is wary of him at first, she soon realizes that Cole is right and takes his advice. In the end, Piper and Leo are reunited. Cole also says that he wants Phoebe not to give up on love and wants her to move on. It is revealed that Cole was the one who arranged for Drake- a demon-turned human that the Charmed Ones recently aided- to become human and meet Phoebe, and arranged Piper's attack from the Thorn Demons in order to provide Phoebe with proof that love can last. How Cole managed to accomplish this remains a mystery. Nor is it clear just what kind of being Cole is now. When Piper asks if he is a demon, ghost, poltergeist, or spirit, Cole said he is none of those things, but did not specify further. His ability to influence the Thorn Demons, make deals with demons, communicate with Drake, appear in Magic School, and teleport at will implies that he may well be alive. An optimistic look at his last episode could suggest that he has finally found at least some inner peace and redemption. One other interesting theory, based around the capacity in which he helps Piper get Leo back, is that Cole has become a form of Spirit guide aiding lost souls over to the other side or back to their bodies if their time is not up. His claim to have heard Piper's call seems to be part of supporting evidence for this, but given the fact he arranged things to help Phoebe he could have simply been waiting around to show up. His demeanor during his time with Piper may support the theory as well, as he's shown to have become a lot more patient, with an air of tranquility and wisdom about him, lacking the madness that characterised his last actions in the series when he was alive, though this could just be that he's come to terms with his fate and is at peace with himself. Powers and Abilities As Belthazor As Belthazor, Cole is a demonic soldier of fortune. He is an powerful upper level demon with a high resistance to damage and was immortal. Vanquishing him required a potion which needed a piece of his own flesh. He can shimmer, throw energy balls, conjure Athame's and possesses super human strength, Spell Casting, and Sensing. He also possessed Adjusting, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis, but was only seen using them once or twice, prompting some speculation that he was stripped of some of his powers after renouncing his demonic legacy. As The Source of All Evil Cole eventually becomes The Source of All Evil, and as seen possessed most or likely all of the powers of the Source, including flaming,Immunity, Sensing, fireballs, Regeneration, force fields, Electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, telekinesis, summoning, mind control, possession, Conjuring, Molecular Manipulation, and demonic projection. After his coronation, he gained several more powers, though it was never made clear what other powers he picked up since he was vanquished only a week later. After Return from Wasteland During his time in the Demonic Wasteland, Cole learns that the serpent beast of the Wasteland feeds on the powers of Vanquished Demons. In taking the powers before the serpent is able to, he eventually defeats the serpent, or at least destroys parts of it, making him able to obtain whatever powers are available. He eventually acquires a massive arsenal of demonic powers. It was never established how many powers Cole acquired, since he returned from the Wasteland 72 hours after Phoebe went there. However, Phoebe later said that Cole had more powers than any demon she'd faced at the time, making it very likely he returned to the Wasteland to get more. This makes it likely Cole had hundreds or even thousands of powers. However, he is only seen using 15 powers on-screen-- fading, freezing time, casting energy balls, and fireballs, telekinesis , and pyrokinesis, force fields, shapeshifting, regeneration, Reconstitution, conjuring, mind control, summoning,Transformation, demonic projection, Molecular Manipulation, Chrono-Telekinesis, Sensing, Invincibility, Immortality and Power Granting as he could grant any of the powers he had to others for a time. Due to the massive amount of powers he absorbed, his blood turned acidic. Unfortunately for Cole, since he was fully mortal by this time, the massive weight of these powers slowly drove him insane. Shortly afterward, despite his efforts to fight the evil growing in him, he turned completely evil. As Avatar As an Avatar, Cole possessed the ability of Reality Warping. Given the nature of a Avatar powers, however, we can conclude that Cole's powers were virtually unlimited, and included, but were not limited to, Energy Waves, Spell Casting, Immortality, Invincibility, Lightning bolts, Fire Throwing, Aerokinesis power containing, the ability to create Illusions, Chronokinesis, Summoning, Sensing, the ability to remove people from existence, Resurrection, Regeneration, Molecular Manipulation, teleportation, and time travel. However, when he changes reality to be with Phoebe, he loses his Avatar powers, and reverts to the form of Belthazor. In the Cosmic Void In the Cosmic Void where he was banished to by the Charmed Ones, Cole was shown to still possess a few powers. He is neither ghost or demon, it still remains unsure what he exactly is. He could teleport himself with a grey sparkling-like power and could move in the blink of an eye without blinking. He can communicate with beings on other planes like the Thorn Demons can make any kind of deals with Demons and still has a connection with Phoebe. When she walked passed him, he was looking at her and Phoebe could feel something but ignored the feeling. We can assume that he still might have some or all of his Powers and as he is alive is watching over them and in secret. Appearance 3x01-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) 3x02-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Magic Hour) 3x03-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Once Upon a Time) 3x04-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) 3x05-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Sight Unseen) 3x06-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Primrose Empath) 3x07-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Power Outage) 3x08-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Sleuthing with the Enemy) 3x13-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Bride and Gloom) 3x14-Cole.jpg|Season 8 (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) 3x15-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Just Harried) 3x16-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Death Takes a Halliwell) 3x19-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (The Demon Who Came in from the Cold) 3x20-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Exit Strategy) 3x21-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (Look Who's Barking) 3x22-Cole.jpg|Season 3 (All Hell Breaks Loose) 4x01-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) 4x02-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) 4x03-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) 4x04-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Enter the Demon) 4x07-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) 4x08-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) 4x09-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) 4x10-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) 4x12-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) 4x13-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) 4x14-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) 4x15-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) 4x16-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) 4x17-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) 4x18-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) 4x19-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off to See the Wizard) 4x20-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live Tthe Queen) 4x22-Cole.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) 5x01-Cole.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) 5x02-Cole.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) 5x03-Cole.jpg|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) 5x04-Cole.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) 5x05-Cole.jpg|Season 5 (Witches In Tights) 5x07-Cole.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy For The Demon) Witch In Time Cole.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch In Time) Sam I am.jpg|Season 5 (Sam, I Am) Yu Mummy.jpg|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) Imprtance Phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (The Importance Of Being Phoebe) 100th Charmed Cole.jpg|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) Sever Year Witch.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) Cole's appearance hasn't changed as much as the sisters, or even Leo. In Season 3, he wore power suits at work and casual clothes away from work, like any other lawyer. While in the Underworld he would wear full black. After Phoebe faked his vanquish he grew facial hair but shaved it off in the next episode. His appearance in Season 4 doesn't change at all, until he gets possessed by the Source. By The Three Faces of Phoebe his appearance got a drastic change. He would look worn out, and his eyes were bloodshot due to what would be a losing battle to keep the Source from taking him over. After he gets vanquished as the Source in the end of Season 4 he grew short facial hair again and a mustache due to the fact he was stuck in the Demonic Wasteland In the Season 5 season premiere, his appearance goes back to the way it was in Season 3, aside from shorter hair. As he descended into madness, he gradually grew a beard. By The Importance of Being Phoebe he shaved off his facial hair, and wore suits again. His next appearance in Season 7, showed Cole to be a lot skinner then the last time we saw him, and with much shorter hair. Appendices Book of Shadows :(Book of Shadows text:) Cole's Human Form :Cole likes walks in the park, :jazz, fine wine. He's ticklish :(toes and waist especially) He's :an excellent salsa dancer, pretends :otherwise. He likes steak, :medium rare, and artichokes. :He's great in bed. Good stamina. :Belthazor/Cole Turner :Born 1885 :Father: Benjamin (Human) :Mother: Elizabeth (Demon) Notes * When Phoebe in the beginning of Look Who's Barking is writing down the info on Cole, the lay out looks different then the one we see for the rest of the episode. The title is underlined and does not contain arrows pointing to the picture. * Why is the page about Cole called Cole's Human Form instead of Belthazor's Human Form which makes much more sense? * During the episode Phoebe is writing in the Book of Shadows about Cole and it appears as though she is writing a lot constantly, but when you read the page, she only wrote a few lines. She also mentioned writing about his demonic self, Belthazor, which she didn't except for his name and his mother. Laptop Shortly after allowing Cole to escape by faking his vanquish, Phoebe researched Cole's ancestry and made notes on her laptop about his personal life. ::("We All Scream for Ice Cream," Laptop text:) Subject: Cole Turner Current Occupation: Assistant District Attorney Birth: 1885 Father: Benjamin, State Assemblyman (Dead) Mother: Elizabeth, Demon (Still alive???) Alter Ego: Belthazor - Demonic Soldier of Fortune Known Powers: The ability to channel unearthly balls of energy The ability to shimmer (transport from place to place) Evil Allies: The Triad Andras - Spirit of Rage Troxa - Invisible Demon Vinceres - Lesser Demon Magical Transformations Throughout the course of the series, Cole has been... Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Transforming Into Belthazor Image:Colebelt1.jpg Image:Colebelt2.jpg Image:Colebelt3.jpg Image:Colebelt4.jpg Image:Colebelt5.jpg Appearances Cole Turner appeared in a total of 48 episodes throughout the course of the series. See Also * Cole's goodbye letter to Phoebe Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Ultimate Powers Category:Avatars Category:Good demons Category:Empowered mortals Category:Evil Mortals Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Killed/vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Killed/vanquished by Paige Matthews Category:Killed/vanquished by spells Category:Killed/vanquished by potions Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Innocents Saved Category:Recurring characters Category:Turner Family Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Love Interests Category:Mortals Category:Empowered mortals Category:Hybrids Category:Demonic Allies Category:Victims of Possession Category:Those Who Have Betrayed The Charmed Ones Category:Avatars Category:Victims of Possession